Isabelle- Discontiued Hey! I am redoing this whole story soon!
by Monicaawesomesause247
Summary: Ally lives in a beautiful garden and has/gets any thing she wants. She is a spoiled brat and flips when she don't get her way. One day when she did this it changed her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet! It's me Monicaawesomesause247 with a another story. I am so exicted to share this story with you because it is one of my favorite. No more talking and on to the story!**

Isabelle Chapter One

The teen girl walked down the stairs for dinner. She sat down very quietly and ate her food not saying a word.

" Ally how was your day," her mother asked.

" Fine!" Ally responed rudely.

"What's wrong kiddo?'' her dad asked.

"Well, my flat screen TV fell on the floor because I threw something at it. Now my screen is cracked! Can I get another TV" she yelled.''

'' Well, me and your mother have been thinking about you getting all what you want all the time. If you want another flat screen TV you well have to work for it" her dad said.

''You guys are so mean and you don't care about me!" Ally screamed.

" Honey think about all the rest of your electronics you can use to watch TV. You don't need another TV right now." her mother told her.

" Yes I do mother!" Ally screamed at her parents.

" That's it Ally! You are so ungrateful for all that we do so no electronics for a whole months!" her parents said together.

" OMG I hate you guys and sometimes I wish that you guys were gone!" Ally said furious and not thinking.

''Ally to your room now!" her parent shouted.

"This is so unfair! I bet none of the rest of the kids parents give them punishments," she said to herself.

Before Ally when to bed her parents came by but she just fussed them out her room. Finally she went to sleep. In the middle of the night Ally woke up. She heard her parents conversion.

" Penny we need to do something about Ally," Lester said.

" Lester I know but she just being a teen," Penny responded.

"I just...BOOM a loud crash was heared by Ally and then she blacked out.

When she got up in the morning she searched the whole house for her parents. She waited hours thinking they would come home but they never did. She started to get worried and asked the neighbors. No one had saw her parents. She tried calling but no answer. Where were Ally parents?

 **Author Note**

 **I hope you guys like this first chapter! If you see any miskates I am really sorry because I am not the best at editing. But to help me out please message me my miskates so I won't make it again. I do plan to make the other chapters longer but this is just to start. I love it when authors leave questions for readers to answer so I am going to do that. The first 3 right answers will get shout outs in the next chapter. So good luck and remeber internet kisses and hugs to who ever needs them! xoxo Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Question: As you should know this is a Austin and Ally story, so that is what the question will be about sometimes. Let's start easy : Who was Ally crush in season 1? Easy Peasy! BYE (PS: I don't have a upload schedule yet so leave some suggestion and remeber I go to school!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi internet peeps, It's Monicaawesomesause247 back with a another chapter hope you enjoy. Back to the story!**

 **Isabelle Chapter 2**

Ally worried for the rest of the day. Soon her parents were missing for days and then once a week hit she called the police.

"Hello is this 911?'' Ally asked

''Yes, what is your emergency?'' 911 asked very camly. Almost to camly.

''My parents been missing for a week" she told them.

" Where do you live?'' 911 asked.

"Palace Gates Garden 2491," The frightend girl told them.

" Okay Ma,we are sending help and please stay calm," 911 exclaimed.

Ally sat down on the couch to wait on the police. "Ally, if you ever want to see your parents again then you better follow me!' The mysterious voice said.

Ally turned around to see a guy in a black cloak.

"What did you do to my parents!'' she screamed.

"More like what did you do to your parents," he laugh.

" Give me back my parents!" she yelled.

"Than follow me," he chuckled.

She knew it was a bad idea, but at this point she was ready to do anything to get her parents back. They walked to a building and saw two coffins.

" Go ahead and look inside.'' he told her. Ally looked inside and saw... '' No you couldn't have.'' she cried.

'' How could you?" she screamed.

Ally fell to her knees and cried all night. Unfortuntely, the man with the black cloak got away. The police came and took her backto the station. She spend the night but didn't sleep at all. Thoughts roamed her mind.

" What are they going to do with me,'' she though. Ally knew she couldn't stay at the police station for the rest of here life. She didn't have any family to live with so she knew she had to get send to a foster home. Tear never stopped coming down her face. She cried herself to sleep and keep wishing she never put a curse on her parents.

''I wish I wasn't such a brat to them,'' she told herself as she leave for the foster home.

Some things you never see coming.

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the long wait but I hope you are still enjoying this story. On to chapter 3!**

 **Question : Who was Austin's crush in season 1?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys were are on Chapter 3!**

 **Isabelle Chapter 3**

The next month was rough for Ally but she found a home. This was a little weird to Ally.

'' Meet the Moons, Ally , '' The people said calmly.

''OK'' she muttered

'' Come on in and meet the family, ok,'' said sweetly

'' This is my husband ,Mike, and this is our only son, Austin and I am Mimi, '' Mrs. Moon yelled at Ally excitedly

Ally look at all of them very grateful and gave the Mrs. and Mr. Moon a thank-you hug. Not Austin because she was a little scared. Austin had deep brown eyes and blond hair that flowed in the wind. When she though about it she really didn't know what she was afraid of. After the greetings, they showed her the room she was staying in and left her to unpack. Ally liked the house becasue it was simple and not difficult for her to get around. When unpacking she found a picture of her family and a tear came down. Then Ally heard a knock. Her door opened and it was Austin.

'' Hello sister! Sister, it feels so funny saying that word because I never had on until now.'' Austin said saying the last part a little quiet.

'' Are you going to talk? '' Austin asked

'' Um yes,'' Ally responded

'' Well tell me about yourself.'' Austin asked

'' Well I am 16 and..." Then boom Ally couldn't think of any more things to say.

'' Well that is it.'' she ended her response

'' Go to know, well I going to go back to my room, bye,'' Austin chuckled

He kiss her on her forehead and left the room.

Ally slowy fell alseep in her new bed, new home.

 **Author Note**

 **This chapter was kind of boring but was needed. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and come back for chapter 4 Bye! xoxo Monicaawesomesause247**


	4. Chapter 4

**On to chapter 4!**

 **Isabelle Chapter 4**

When Ally opened her eyes the sun was out. She hopped out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

'' Good Morning! '' Mrs. Moon screamed

'' Morning'' Ally repsonsed

''Today for breakfast we have pancakes. '' Mrs. Moon declared

''' OMG! DID SOMEONE SAY PANCAKES!" Austin yelled running down the stairs.

Austin was faster than a cheetah to the table and then took about 50 pancakes leaving Ally with only 2. seemed to not care about her son eating this many pancakes.

'' Well, me and your father have to left, Bye Austin!'' Mrs. Moon said kissing Austin's cheek

'' Bye,'' Austin said with a mouth full of pancakes.

They left not saying a word to Ally. It was like she didn't exist.

'' Well someone loves pancakes,'' Ally teased

'' Yeah, are you going to eat yours'' Austin asked

'' Here Greedy!'' Ally joked

Later that day Austin decied to do something fun with his sister.

'' Hey, Ally you want to go to the beach?'' Austin asked

'' I would love to !" she sheriek

'' Let's go then, '' he declared

They grab their bathing suit, towels, and sunscreen and was out the door.

WELL ON TO 5! XOXO MONICAAWESOMESAUSE247


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Isabelle by Monicaawesomesause247( Helped by Stan Southpark )**

 **Author Note: I am back! School is over so now I can write, write, write! Plan to finshed story by end of June. Sorry for the long wait. XOXO Monicaawesomesause247**

Chapter 5

Before they went to the beach Austin remebered something, " Ally could you go down to the basement and get my beach bag?''

'' Sure, Austin," Ally said going back into the house.

Ally entered the house and went down the basement. She felt very uneasy for some odd reason. She carefully searched for the beach bag until she heard a muffled scream.

'' Hello!'' she yelled

She heard the muffled scream louder and hearded it coming out of a small room. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She searched around for a key but had no luck.

'' Where could the key be?'' she asked herself

She though about it and ran to the key draw.

She found the key and opened the door. The small room had a bed, dresser, and a chair with a girl sitting on it.

'' They never told me about you,'' Ally muttered

'' I know they haven't,'' The random girl admitted

'' So, what's your name,'' Ally asked

''Isabelle,'' she responded

'' Why do you live in the Moon's basement?'' Ally questioned

''I...,'' Isabelle was about to say until she heard, '' Ally!''

'' You must go! Don't tell anyone that you know I am here! Get out!'' Isabelle yelled

'' Can I ever come back?'' Ally asked

'' Yes, but not now Bye,'' Isabelle said before Ally left.

'' Wow,'' Ally though

'' Ally, what's taking you so long to find the beach bag. It right here!,'' Austin asked

'' Oh! Well silly me, I guess I wasn't looking enough,'' Ally joked

Austin shook his head before going back to his car.

'' You coming?'' he asked

'' Yeah, I neeed to go to my room for a second,'' she responded

Ally went to her room and hid the key at the top of her closet.

'' Ready,'' she yelled .

They both got in the car but the drive was silence. All Ally could think of was that girl. Isabelle.

 **Author Note:**  
 **Glad to be back and the good part has started.**


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle By Monicaawesomesause

Chapter 6

Ally couldn't think straight for the whole time and had so many questions.

'' Ally!'' Austin yelled getting Ally's attention

'' Were here,''

''K, '' Ally said softly before getting out the car. She looked down at the beach and was blown away by the beauty. The crisp blue ocean, pure blue sky, and the crunchy sand. Ally stood their for a second with the wind in her hair.

'' Come on, Ally,'' Austin rushed

She didn't move but closed her eyes to savor the moment. But all she could she was darkness and Isabelle. Ally quickly opened her eyes to see an impaient Austin.

'' Come on!,'' he shouted

Ally slowly followed behind Austin to the actual beach. He laid down their towel and they both sat down. Ally mind was still not in the right place. She was way to confuzed.

'' You coming into the water,'' Austin asked

'' No,'' Ally responsed camly

'' What! You were so excited to go beach. You just want to sit and look people.?" Austin questioned

''Yeah, can you leave me alone to think,'' Ally snapped

''K,'' Austin said leaving for the ocean.

Ally curled up into a ball thinking maybe she could find answers. Soon it was time to leave the beach and Ally had did nothing at all.

The ride back was silent and finally they got home. Mrs. and Mr. Moon had dinner set up for them.

'' Hi Austin,'' said Mrs. and Mr. Moon in usion

They said nothing to Ally but everyone sat down to eat.

Everything was going great until Ally mentioned with a smirk, '' I didn't know you had a basement''

Mrs. and Mr. Moon almost spit out their drink after hearing Ally say that.

'' You didn't happen to see anything,'' they asked

'' No,'' Ally lied with a smile

'' Great, now go to your rooms. Both of you.'' They said tugging their shirts

Austin went to his room and Ally pretend.

She stayed out of here room enough to hear, '' Do you think she meet Isabelle?'' worried

'' No way! She not that smart! I think our secret still safe. But we must never let her find Isabelle because then she will know why we adopted her,'' Mr. Moon yelled

Ally quickly went into her room and she knew she had to go back to talk to Isabelle. Some of her questions were answered but it created more question. Ally knew something was up with the Moon family, she just had to figured out what.

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **LONGER CHAPTERS YAH!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY! LOVE YOU**

 **XOXO MONICAAWESOMESAUSE**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Isabelle by Monicaawesomesause247

Ally couldn't sleep at all that night knowing what she had known. She had a sicken feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tossed and turned all night and before she knew it the sun was rising. Soon after, the Moon's woke up to have breakfast.

'' Eggs and grits are good,'' Ally asked

'' Sure, girl'' Mrs. Moon responded quietly

Ally found it wierd that Mrs. Moon wasn't using her name. It was like she knew something.

'' Pancakes please,'' Austin asked

'' Sure Austin! '' Mrs. Moon said cheerfully

Ally knew something was up. After breakfast, The Moon's left for work, leaving just Austin and Ally.

Ally quickly went to her room to get the key. She ran down into the basement and saw Isabelle in the same spot as yesterday.

'' Hi,'' Ally mumbled

'' Hey,'' Isabelle responed

''Well, can you tell me why you live in the Moon's basement,'' asked Ally

'' No!'' Isabelle feared

Ally had a shocked face wondering why she had responed like that.

'' Uh.. The Moon's had suspicion that you were here yesterday,'' Isabelle cried '' I can't believe you said something! You promise you wouldn't! I can't trust you yet.''

'' I didn't mean to say anything. I just said I didn't know they had a basement,'' Ally assured

'' Oh, sorry.'' Isabelle apologized

'' It alright. I think we can become good friends so you can know you can trust me.'' Ally smiled

'' Good, let's start over. Hi, am Isabelle,'' she spoke

'' I am Ally,'' she lauged

'' You have to leave now. You can never stay to long,'' Isabelle reported.

Ally smiled and gave Isabelle a big hug before leaving and locking the door.

The girl was still very confuzed by aleast she knew what she had to do.

When she was walking past Austin's room she hear a familar sound. It was music! She walked in to see Austin playing his gutiar. Ally danced along to the beat while Austin sung.

'' You play very well,'' Ally commented

'' Thanks,'' Austin said with a smile.

Austin and Ally sung and played songs for hour until Austin said, '' I feel a very special connection towards you ,''

'' Like a sister,'' Ally said

'' Uh.. Yeah,'' Austin lied

'' Me too, brother,'' Ally noted.

Then she gave Austin a hug and left his room.

'' My goodness! I just got family zoned!,'' Austin laughed then laid down.

Soon it was time for dinner and everyone at the table. They ate silence and everyone parted their ways. When Ally went to her room she relized something.

'' This isn't were am suppose to be,'' Ally said to herself

'' This isn't who I am,'' Ally contuied

'' I just don't know anymore,'' Ally cried to the midnight sky.

With her second day in a row with sleep, her eyes gave up and she fell asleep.

 **Ally Dream:**  
 **'' Hello!'' Ally shouted in a pitch black room. A spotlight showed Isabelle in her chair tied up and duct tape on her mouth. Ally went to take the duct tape off her mouth and Isabelle shouted, '' I... Ally look behind you!'' A sword came towards her '' Ally!'' Isabelle cried**

 **End of dream**

Ally woke up from her nightmare and wondered: Was the Moon's planing to kill her?

 **Author Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Thanks for everyone who review! Your review help me think more about how character react and say things. Your reviews have been very kind and helpful. Hopefully I be back with another chapter on Saturday. Until then: See you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Isabelle chapter 8

By: Monicaawesomesause247( Helped by CoolStan90)

The sun rose over the cloudy sky and morning had begun.

Ally hoped out of bed to see Mr. and Mrs. Moon already gone.

'' They had a early morning,'' Austin said with a groggy voice. His hair was all over the place before he straighten it with his hands.

'' I want breakfast,'' Ally begs

'' K, Kiddo,'' Austin responded while messing with Ally's hair.

They walked down to the kitchen and fix up... you know pancakes, Austin favorite.

Ally quickly got full from just eating two pancakes but still had one on her plate. She could have gave it to greedy Austin,who already had six, or she could give it to Isabelle.

'' I wonder does she even eat down their,'' Ally thought

'' You going to eat that pancake,'' Austin asked

'' You already had six and yes,'' Ally lied

'' OK, I be up in my room if you need anything,'' Austin laughed getting up to leave

Ally waved and ran to her room to get the key. She put the pancake on a paper plate and brought the syrup with her. She opened the door and saw something odd. It was nothing. Isabelle wasn't in the room. She left the room and went to her room to think .

Finally it clicked! The Moons must have tooken Isabelle with them on their early morning. But why? She decide to ask Austin but not say to much at the same time.

'' Austin, do your parents leave the house early like this often?'' Ally questioned

'' Yeah, about once every two weeks,'' Austin responded.

This gave Ally a clue about what was going on.

'' Thanks,'' Ally said leaving the room

Before Ally left she heard Austin's phone. She put her ear to the door to hear, '' Hi Austin,'' A lady said

'' Hey, mom,'' Austin responded

'' I need you and Ally to go to the store to pick up some ice cream for tonight,'' Mrs. Moon asked

'' Why can't you go and get it? You are already out,'' Austin blurted

'' Uhh, We can't! Can you and Ally just get the ice cream,'' Mrs. Moon stammered

'' K, Mom, I will go get Ally,'' Austin mumbled

Ally knew they had to bring Isabelle back into the house so they wanted them out.

'' Ally! We need to go get ice cream,'' Austin shouted

''K, '' Ally responded.

Ally still wanted to hear every word the Moons said so she hooked up her radio to her blu tooth and tested it out. It had worked!

'' I not that smart, am I Mr. Moon,'' Ally laughed.

Soon they were ready to go then Austin text his mom. As soon as they drove off the Moons pulled up. Ally placed her blu tooth in the right place.

All she hear was crying and Mr. Moon say, '' If you ever act like that again it will be worst!''

Then she heard more crying then lost signal. They got to the store ,and looked at the flavors avaible.

'' Let's get Fruity Mint Swirl! It's my favorite,'' Ally screamed

'' Sure for you but for the rest of us I will get strawberry,'' Austin said

They brought the ice cream and went back home.

The Moons were sitting creeply at the table with big smiles. Ally walked past them to do a risky task. She quickly went down to the basemet to see if Isabelle was there. When she opened the door she didn't see anything.

She locked the door to go back up when she heard, '' Hi Ally what are you doing down here?'' Mr. Moon smiled

Ally froze and thought her life was over.

 **Author Note**

 **Haha Cliffhanger! DUH DUH DUH!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I might be back Sunday.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews! I enjoy reading them.**

 **Thanks to CoolStan90 for helping me out.**

 **xoxoMonicaawesomesause247**


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabelle by Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 9**

Ally slowly turned around and lied ,'' Uh, I was just looking.''

'' Yeah, sure you were. I bet not ever catch you down here again, Ally!'' scolded

'' Or what,'' Ally asked

'' There will consequences,'' Mr. Moon replied

Ally slowy went back up the steps to eat ice cream with the family.

'' Ally, why aren't you eating,'' Austin asked

'' I not in the mood. I going to my room,'' Ally responsed getting up

'' Ally, come back,'' Mr. Moon shouted

Ally ingore him and went to her room anyways.

She sat on her bed and recalled the crying of Isabelle she heard. She could feel the pain and saddness Isabelle must have felt. Before she knew it, hot tears started to trickle down her face. Ally knew she had to find Isabelle, consequences or not.

She waited until she thought everyone was asleep and went down into the basement. She opened the room again and still no one was there. She searched around some more to find nothing.

Ally searched high and low but couldn't find Isabelle. She was about to give up until she heard crying coming from somewhere. The curious girl looked around again but the crying was coming from the room.

Ally went into the room again and the crying was louder but still no one was there.

She exited the room and heard,'' You don't listen do you.''

Ally didn't dare to turn around this time. She just ran up to her room and locked the door.

'' There will be consequences Ms .Ally, you will not get away with this.,'' Mr. Moon shouted

'' But I will make a deal with you. Tell me the truth ,and I will let you go without consequences,'' Mr. Moon smirked

Ally had a choice. She could suffer ,or rat out on Isabelle. She knew what she had to do.

 **Author Note**

 **It's Sunday! For me anyways. SORRY IT WAS SHORT. I might post a 9 and 10 today because on Monday I will be gone on vaction. No new chapter on Monday. I will be back on Tuesday so don't worry. Love you guys! xoxoMonicaawesomesause247**


	10. Author Note

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_

 _ **WHERE HAVE I BEEN YOU ASK. WELL MY VACTION STARTED LATE AND I REALLY GOT BACK WEDNESDAY. I DECIEDED TO JUST TAKE THE REST OF THE WEEK OFF SINCE I ALREADY MISS LIKE HALF OF THE WEEK. MY VACATION IS FINALLY OVER SO BACK TO WRITING. YEAH!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I almost gave up on this story but something pushed me to keep going. So here's chapter 10**

 **Isabelle- By Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 10**

'' I went down looking for a... bag!,'' she stuttered

'' We know your lying Ally, you can't fool use!'' shouted Mr. Moon through the door.

Tears started to form in Ally eyes.

'' Say something,'' Mr. Moon said camly

It was silent.

'' Ok, you ask for it. There will be bad things coming your way.'' He smirked

Tears pour out of Ally's eyes. After Mr. Moon left, Austin came to Ally's room to find her on the floor crying.

'' What wrong, Ally,'' Austin asked.

Ally quickly wiped the tears off her face and put on a fake smile.

'' Nothing,'' Ally quietly responded.

'' Are you sure? I heared shouting from your room and just saw you crying,'' Austin questioned

'' I just had the TV volume up and it was a really emotinal scence,'' Ally lied.

'' Why are you up anyways,'' Austin asked

'' Couldn't sleep,'' she said

'' Oh, well then, goodnight,'' Austin said giving Ally a kiss on the forehead.

'' Goodnight,'' Ally whispered

Austin left her room while Ally thought about all that just happen. Of course, she couldn't go to sleep with all that on her mind. Ally spend the night tossing and turning.

Eventually she gave up trying to go to sleep and just wondered what the Moons were going to do with her. The sun rose telling Ally and a new day.

Ally felt like she was living in a nightmare and wanted to wake up.

When breakfast came, Ally was scared out of mind of what might happen. She slowy went down to the table and carefully sat Moon's smiled at her like yesterday never happen. She creeply smiled back and then notice Austin wasn't their.

'' Where's Austin,'' Ally asked

'' We sent him out,'' Mrs. Moon smiled

Ally knew that was bad news for her because they had done the same for Isabelle.

They all ate in sliences until Mr. Moon walked towards Ally and hand cuffed her.

'' What are you doing,'' Ally said worried

'' Well,you want to know Isabelle so bad. Why don't you just be with her,'' Mrs. Moon smirked.

'' No,'' Ally screamed

'' Your punshiment starts now and ends when you die,'' Mr. Moon laughed

Ally screamed, yelled, and kicked but it wasn't strong or powerful enough to take him down.

Mr. Moon threw Ally into a cellar with Isabelle inside of it.

They locked the door while Ally beated on it trying to get out. She couldn't move to much because she was now attached to a ball and chain.

After a while, Ally got tired and just cried a river. Isabelle just looked at her not knowing what to say.

Soon, Austin came home. Ally could hear the converstion a little.

'' Where's Ally,'' Austin had asked.

'' Oh, Honey,'' Mrs. Moon faked cried '' She died,''

'' Really, how,'' Austin said tearing up

'' Well she just died. We found her died on her bed this morining,'' Mr. Moon fakly weeped

'' I am going to my room,'' Austin said sadly.

Ally could hear Austin bursted into tears and it made her teare- eyed.

'' I remeber when this exact sitution happened to me,'' Isablle whispered

'' What,'' Ally questioned

'' Nothing,'' Isabelle said lowly

'' I can't believe that they would lie and tell Austin I died.'' Ally shouted

'' Ally it over now, you can't do anything now. Your stuck,'' Isabelle told Ally.

Ally sighed and said, '' Well atleast I'm stuck with you,''

Isabelle smiled and Ally smiled back.

 **Author Note:**

 **It getting good! Yeah!**

 **SEE YOU SOON XOXO MONICAAWESOMESAUSE247**


	12. Chapter 12

**Isabelle**

 **Chapter 11**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

Ally looked around her new surroundings. She saw a clock, a jail like window, a pencil and some paper.

'' How do you eat, wash, or use the bathroom in here,'' Ally asked

'' Well, all of those things are privileges and you have to earn them,'' Isabelle sighed 

'' WHAT!,'' Ally shouted,'' I have to earn my right to eat''

'' Yep,'' Isabelle

'' Well, how can we earn it,'' Ally asked worried

'' Um... you can clean,'' Isabelle stuttured looking at a corner

Right after Isabelle said that the Moon's came into the cellar.

'' You are a really curious girl. Aren't you Ally?'' Mrs. Moon laughed

Ally looked at the corner to notice that it was a camera there.

Ally tired her hardest to swing at Mrs. Moon but she was to weak.

In response Mrs. Moon hit Ally face hard with a whip knocking her to the cold ground.

'' Don't you ever try to touch Mr. Moon or me again,'' whisper to Ally

Ally couldn't say on do anything but cry. Somehow seeing Ally cry made Mrs. Moon laugh and smile.

Isabelle knew she couldn't do anything to help Ally or she would get the exact same treatment.

Isabelle hugged Ally while Mrs. Moon left to get something. came back with a mirror and when Ally rose from the ground, Mrs. Moon shove the mirror in the girl face ,so she could see her bruise.

'' Try that again and it will look much worse,'' smirked but before she left she said, '' Also no dinner for you''

Ally placed her hand on her huge bruise and looked heart-broken at Isabelle.

''I'm sorry,'' Isabelle cried

They layed in each other arms for a while.

Meanwhile Austin was still accepting Ally's death.

He walked into her room and layed on her bed for a little bit until he got up to look at Ally's picture.

'' I will miss you alot.'' Austin said to himself,'' I never got to hold your hand, take you to my favorite lake, or really tell you how I felt.

He smiled at Ally's photo before giving it a kiss and taking it to his room. He opened his closet and then a box locked with a key. Inside was a picture of Isabelle. He placed Ally's photo right beside Isabelle.

'' I will miss them both,'' Austin sighed

But little did he know they were both still alive in his basement.

 **Author Note:**

 **That all for today!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Isabelle**

 **By:Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 12**

Dinner rolled around and the Moon's all ate together. After dinner was over Mr. Moon try to distract Austin by playing a game while Mrs. Moon took Isabelle her dinner.

'' Look Austin,'' shouted pointing at the TV while Mrs. Moon rushed by.

Of course Austin didn't notice because he really never notice.

Mrs. Moon opened the cellar to give Isabelle her dinner.

She looked at Ally with a smirk and said,'' I bet next time you will listen.''

Ally looked down at Isabelle plate and wanted to eat it all.

On Isabelle plate was chicken, a roll, and a glass of water.

Isabelle ate it all pretty fast.

Ally thought about how her life was before all this. Being an only child, eating nice, and getting whatever she wanted.

Somehow it all went away. Ally want to ball her eyes out be she knew she had to be stronger.

The sun setted and it was dark. It was really dark in the cellar.

Ally was terrifered and couldn't sleep the whole night. Instead she shiver and chattered her teeth.

The sun rose and Ally was more sleepy than ever. She had been going night before without any sleep. It finally got to a point where she couldn't even open her eyes.

When her eyes finally opened she was looking at Isabelle and she laughed,''Rise and shine sleeping beauty''

Ally was able to crack a little smile but not much.

Mr. Moon came down to give them chores to do around the house.

Of course, Austin wasn't around.

Ally was assigned her old room and Isabelle had to clean the kitchen.

'' You can clean up your old room for the next kid,'' laughed Mr. Moon

He gave her some duster and yelled,'' Get to work''

Ally started to clean and bingo she had a plan.

She smashed the duster into the camera, slam and lock the door. Quickly she decieded to jump out the window.

The only problem was the house was two storys's so it was a life- threathing jump.

The Moon's were running up the stairs so she had no choice.

She gather the courage and jumped.

 **Sorry it's late but everyone in my family been hogging up the computer. Still hope you enjoy :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Isabelle**

 **By:Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 13**

She felt like she was never going to touch the ground again.

When she finally landed her arm was bleeding and she believed it was broken but she had to keep running no matter how bad the pain was.

She started to run down the street while Mr. Moon chased her in a car.

Ally was smart and took a short through the trees so Mr. Moon couldn't get to her.

For a few seconds, she had to think of where could Austin be.

Unfortuetly, Mr. Moon had got out the car and was looking for Ally.

Ally had to move quick and thought about the beach!

She started running towards the beach and saw a smilar face. Austin!

She slowly walk toward him and sat down.

'' I thought you were died,'' Austin shouted

'' Shush, I have no time to explain. We need to get back to the house,'' Ally whisper

Tears of joy ran down Austin face and he gave Ally a big hug.

'' We need to go know,'' Ally laughed through the pain

'' What about your arm,'' Austin asked

'' Don't worry, we need to go,'' Ally rushed Austin

They started running while Mr. Moon went back to the house.

'' Did you find Ally,'' Mrs. Moon asked

'' No, but I think I know someone who will.'' Mr. Moon chuckled grabbing a knife.

He walked to Isabelle and said,'' Tell me where Ally is ,and no one gets hurt.''

''I don't know,'' Isabelle whispered.

'' Ok, Tell where Ally is,'' Mr. Moon said camly.

'' I really don't know,'' Isabelle said a little louder.

'' Mr. Moon pulled out his knife and asked,'' One more try, where is Ally!''

'' I here!'' Ally shouted

 **Cliffhanger Yeah!**

 **The book is almost over which is a bitter sweet moment.**

 **I will contiuned to write books because it a lot of fun.**

 **I have so many ideas I want to do so watch out.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Isabelle**

 **By:Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 14 (I think)**

'' Well, well Miss Ally you had the guts to come back instead of running. How slow,''Mr. Moon chuckled

'' Put the knife down, she didn't do anything,'' Ally said trying to be confident.

'' So you decide to come and tell what to do,'' Mr. Moon laughed

'' Yes,'' Ally responed

He slowly put the knife down and walked towards Ally. He quickly pinned her against the wall and slapped her.

'' Learn how to speak to your master,'' Mr. Moon grunted

'' What are you doing dad?'' Austin said coming out of his hiding place.

'' It's not what it looks like son,'' Mr. Moon stuttered

'' So your saying, I didn't just see you slap Ally. Also don't call me your son,'' Austin shouted

'' You told me she was died and you me cause pain, but she really wasn't. I can't believe you,'' Austin cried

'' I know what I am doing Austin, now bud out,'' Mr. Moon yelled

'' No, you don't ,let go of Ally,'' Austin said with a serious face

He just laughed and shoved Ally to the side.

'' Don't try and play games with me because you can end up just like her.'' He said

Ally couldn't move in such an instense moment. Mrs. Moon came down and saw how everything was going down. Since Ally had so much attention on Austin she didn't notice Mrs. Moon until she duct tape her mouth and drag her upstair.

Ally made enough noise for Austin to heard.

'' Ally!'' he shouted trying to get away from his dad grip.

But is was to late.

'' Let me go,'' Austin screamed

''No'' His Dad replied

Since no one was paying any attention to Isabelle she decide to aleast try to call the police.

She waited until Mr. Moon left to get Austin attention.

'' Pshh Austin,'' she whipsered.

At this point, Austin was tied to a chair.

'' Ally,'' his voice echoed

'' No, don't worry who I am just let me get your phone,''Isabelle stammerded

'' Ok, I guess,'' Austin said unsure.

With a blanket over her face,she walked towards Austin and tried to get his phone from his tight pocket.

Unforutely, it was too late.

Mr. Moon saw her and pulled her to another chair. In his hand was a glock already loaded.

'' Poor Isabelle, we thought you were the good one.'' Mr. Moon smirked

Aiming the gun at her first.

'' You know our family secrects, so we have to eliminate you Austin.'' Mr. Moon smirked again

Aiming it at him next.

'' Which one should I kill first,'' he laughed

Meantime upstairs Ally was duct tape to the chair .

'' You know, noisy people wind-up died,'' Mrs. Moon smirked

Ally was shaking her head no the hardest she has ever.

She thought how was she going to get out of this one.

 **Author Note:**  
 **I wanted to make it a little longer.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

Isabelle

By: Monicaawesomesause

Chapter 15

Ally always had a plan. Mrs. Moon had not tied up her legs so she was able to kick and walk.

Mrs. Moon had the biggest smile on her face as she came back with a gun.

'' Ready,'' she laughed.

Ally ducked her head down rethinking her plan. But she didn't have anytime.

The trigger was almost all the way pulled back before Ally quickly moved over , so the bullet would bouce back to Mrs. Moon.

She had missed the bullet by a close second but aleast Mrs. Moon was down.

'' How can I get out of this chair,'' Ally thought

She couldn't use her mouth and she could barley move far with the chair attached to her.

Next to her was a knife so lucky her.

Her hands were tied to the back so she could grab the knife and try to slice the tape from the back.

She position herself and succesfully got the knife. Ally cut the tape in the back off basicly relasing the the whole trap.

Next she carefully peeled the tape off her mouth which hurted alot.

'' Yes,'' she shouted not to loud.

This time she decieded to call the police right away before going down to the basement.

She grabbed her phone and called 911.

'' 911 what's your emergency,'' 911 asked

Ally frozen for a second and the flashback happen.

 _Flashback_

 _Ally worried for the rest of the day. Soon her parents were missing for days and then once a week hit she called the police._

 _"Hello is this 911?'' Ally asked_

 _''Yes, what is your emergency?'' 911 asked very camly. Almost to camly._

 _''My parents been missing for a week" she told them._

 _" Where do you live?'' 911 asked._

 _"Palace Gates Garden 2491," The frightend girl told them._

 _" Okay Ma,we are sending help and please stay calm," 911 exclaimed_.

 _And When She Found Her Parents Died_

 _Ally fell to her knees and cried all night. Unfortuntely, the man with the black cloak got away. The police came and took her backto the station. She spend the night but didn't sleep at all. Thoughts roamed her mind._

 _" What are they going to do with me,'' she though._

 _Ally knew she couldn't stay at the police station for the rest of here life. She didn't have any family to live with so she knew she had to get send to a foster home. Tear never stopped coming down her face._

 _Flasback Over_

Ally didn't know if she wanted to put Austin through that.

'' Hello, it's 911 ,'' 911 said

Ally had to make a decsion quick. Would she tell the truth or hang up.

 **Author Note**

 **Sorry I been away so long. Things just keep popping up. Anyways i hoped you have enjoyed this chapter and will be back tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Isabelle**

 **Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 16**

Ally had to think fast before it was too late.

'' I have to do this because he will go through much more pain with his parents,'' Ally thought.

'' Hello, this is Ally Dawson and I want to report um.. pycho parents,'' Ally said confuzed

'' Well what do you mean by pycho parents,'' 911 asked

'' Well..., they tried to kill me'' Ally stuttered

'' Oh, we will be on our way! Where are you located,'' 911 said as camly as they could

'' Rosewood Road ,House number 125,'' Ally said

'' Ok, please stay calm, we are on our way,'' 911 said before hanging up.

'' Ok,'' she whispered before sliding down to the floor.

Ally couldn't believe that this was her world that she lived in. It was full of murders and hate.

Tears started to come down her face before she heared a loud scream.

Ally quickly got up and ran down to the basement and unfortnley, tripped going down the stairs. So everyone knew she was there.

'' Well, we have Ally now but how,'' Mr. Moon smirked

'' I missed her bullets and it shot right back at her. I thinks she is dead,'' Ally said

Mr. Moon smirked when right off of his face replaced with a frown,then tears, and lasty anger.

'' You killed my wife! You are going to be dead first.'' Mr. Moon shouted

'' No she killed herself and, maybe if you guys weren't complete pycho this wouldn't be happening,'' Ally shouted back.

'' As a parent, you had one job! To keep your children safe and, you fail at it,'' Ally screamed

'' You are not my child,'' Mr. Moon grunted

'' Yes I am! The moment you decieded to adopt my for whatever reason, that is when I became yours. When my parents couldn't be there no more and you toke me in, it was your job to take there place. Do you know I cried for days and, nights waiting for someone to come get me. When you came and they told me, I was so happy. But if I would have know it was this I would have stayed their.'' Ally cried

Mr. Moon eyes started to water a little as he reached for a hug from Ally.

Dumb Ally wasn't thinking and accpected the hug. Austin and Isabelle watch from behind tied up to chairs.

Their mouths wasn't tape up but they wouldn't dare say a word.

'' Ally, no,'' Austin shouted before Mr. Moon stabbed her in the back making her fall out.

'' One down, two to go. Who is next.'' Mr. Moon laughed.

Austin and Isabelle fear for they poor little lifes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Isabelle**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause**

 **Chapter 17**

Boom Boom! Mr. Moon heard at the door.

'' Wait here,'' Mr. Moon shouted

When he walked up to the living room and looked out the window, he saw the police.

'' OMG, that little brat called the police. What am I going to do?'' He asked himself

He slowly opened the door and blocked the enternce.

'' Hello sir, we came for killer parents,'' The police asked

'' Nothing going on,'' Mr. Moon said trying to be sly

'' Sir! We need to insecpt the house.'' The police shouted

'' No!,'' Mr. Moon shouted back

While the aguring was going on Ally mind was in a whole other place.

'' I have to go back,'' She screamed inside

'' I can't die yet.'' Ally worried

'' Open your eyes,'' A voice said

Ally opened her eyes and saw her surroundings.

She was walking on a cloud!

'' Wow,'' She said amazed

'' Well Ally, I will make a deal with you,'' The voice boomed

'' You can go back but once you finsh, you must do a quest,'' The voice boomed

'' What is the quest?'' Ally asked

'' I will tell you after,'' The voice replied

'' Ok, deal,'' Ally said.

Once she said that she was able to see the world again.

She quickly ran over to Isabelle and Austin to un-tie them.

'' Well, what do we do now?'' Austin questioned

'' I will go see what your dad is doing. You guys will be backup,'' Ally responeded

They all carefully walked up the stairs to see Mr. Moon talking to the police!

'' He talking to the police,'' Ally whispered

'' What!'' Isabelle shouted whispered

'' I called the police on him,'' Ally said

Then Isabelle face began to sadden. Ally had forgot how this would effect Isabelle.

'' What done is done. The police need to find out the truth,'' Austin commented

'' Fine then. I'm going in,'' Ally said

'' It to risky,'' Isabelle warned her

'' I will be fine. The police is right their,'' Ally assured

Ally went up next to Mrs. Moon and screamed as loud as she could.

'' Sir move,'' The police yelled pushing Mr. Moon out the way

The police look at the nearly dead Mrs. Moon on the floor, the bullet holes, and all the weapons laying around.

'' I need backup,'' The police said through his microphone

'' Sir, you are a murder! You are going to jail!,'' The police barked while hand- cuffing Mr. Moon

'' No, it all a missunderstanding,'' He laughed

'' Sure we heard that all the time now lets go!,'' The police barked

The police lead Mr. Moon to the car while an ambulance came to get Mrs. Moon.

Austin sat crying while watching the whole process.

'' Kids we need to insecpt the whole house so you need to leave,'' The police politely asked

All of them left the house to sit on a park bench.

'' I can't believe all this is happening,'' Austin cried

'' It was for the best,'' Ally assured him giving him a hug

'' But where are we going to go?'' Isabelle asked

'' I don't know. But what I do know is it will be a better place,'' Ally said

Isabelle and Austin smiled just a little but it was enough for Ally.

 **Author Note**

 **This is not the ending! Don't panic. I have about 1 or 2 more chapters to go before it ends. :(**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did.**


End file.
